


i don't wanna be your toy (i just wanna be your love)

by landfill



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Seven Days AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landfill/pseuds/landfill
Summary: in which seunghyub is a loser that somehow gets dumped by everyone he dates within a week and hweseung is a first year hoobae that's too cute for his own good.or, alternatively: "you get to find out if youreallylike guys and i get to find out if i’m a horrible human being that doesn’t deserve love. win win.”





	i don't wanna be your toy (i just wanna be your love)

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this IN JULY LIKE??? instead it grew into a monster that took forever to write??? i swear this was originally meant to be just a lil short canon fic or something but chokes i can’t write canon verse to save my life, so instead my first contribution for the hweseunghyub tag will be me butchering the hell out of seven days (btw highly rec if u haven’t read it!!!!).
> 
> the source of my pain and motivation all started with [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UvJPLUMR-Vs) and then basically every other video and vlive where they're together. literally. it is not hard digging up stuff for these two can u believe how quickly seunghyub has fallen trash for the new maknae goddamn. as always, apologies for general unbeta-edness, messy POV changes and 100% inaccurate depiction of korean high school life x n x

_Monday, 7:49 A.M._

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Dunno,” Kwangjin shrugs, passing a glance over to Seunghyub, who’s lying face down on his desk quite obviously out of dejection. Kwangjin has noted how his friend had been awfully quiet this morning, but well, that doesn’t really warrant any concern. It’s far too early in the day for him to pretend like he cares anyways. Seokjin however, throws him a _look_ that says he should, so the boy grunts in compliance and nudges Seunghyub’s thigh with his feet to get his attention. “What’s wrong with you?”

Seunghyub doesn’t answer, instead, he decides to turn his head to the side so they can finally see his face. The boy’s eyes are glazed over and he immediately lets out a huge sigh, as if signifying that he’s clearly mulled up over something and is prompting for one of them to ask him about it.

Kwangjin doesn’t need a second warning. He quickly turns his head towards the window and pretends to be enamoured by the scenery outside to avoid Seokjin’s confronting eyes. It is _definitely_ too early for him to deal with Seunghyub’s shit.

“Did you pull another all-nighter?” Seokjin willingly takes the bait instead and leans forward from where he’s sitting to inspect Seunghyub’s face a little more closely. “Or are you constipated? You _look_ constipated.”

Kwangjin leans back into his seat and snickers. “Did Hun destroy you in Overwatch again?”

“No. No. And no—” Seunghyub pauses in a moment of a remembrance, and Kwangjin’s knowing smile grows into a shit-eating grin, “...well yes, but shut up. I went easy on him. I was focused on more important things.”

“Sure you did.” Seokjin rolls his eyes, less than convinced. “I bet you didn’t even remember that our assignment was due today huh?”

At that, Seunghyub perks up, chorusing a “What?” with an equally alarmed Jaehwan sitting in front of him. Sitting behind Seokjin, Junghwan shakes his head at them in judgment, despite the fact that he probably wouldn’t have finished it either if he didn’t manage to successfully bribe Seokjin for the answers with two week’s worth of pork belly. (“Hey! It’s not cheating. It’s a reasonable financial investment for my education.”)

Seokjin, meanwhile, looks at both of his friends in genuine amazement. “...I honestly question how you two will ever make it to graduation.”

“Whatever,” Seunghyub waves him off, and waits a beat before deciding now was the time to break the news before the topic deviates any further. “I got dumped yesterday.”

Kwangjin raises a brow. “Water is wet and the sun is shining. What else is new?”

“The one week curse strikes again,” Junghwan sings, much to Seunghyub’s dismay at the reminder. It’s supposed to be an inside joke for their circle but it’s depressing all the same for Seunghyub and his reputation (and his _feelings_ , because that’s what actually matters the most).

“Isn’t it amazing though?” Jaehwan unnecessarily adds. Seunghyub can already feel the salt that’s about to be rubbed into his wound. “How does he always magically get dumped after exactly a week. Like, this _has_ to be a superpower at this point.”

“What happened this time?” Seokjin asks, out of courtesy more than curiosity really. Because if he’s being honest here — he doesn’t care. Nobody cares. But attention is the only way to remedy Seunghyub’s post-breakup depression slumps and somebody has to give it to him. So _fine_. Seokjin will be the tribute for today.

Seunghyub in response just heaves another huge sigh at the question, and Junghwan’s eyes are already rolling to the top of his head, praying for the day when they can all be put out of Seunghyub’s misery.

“I don’t know. She just, quote unquote,” he pauses, hands raising and fingers curling into obligatory air quotes, “think we’re not working out.”

“Oh _no_ ,” Kwangjin says, completely monotonous and devoid of enthusiasm for this repetitive routine. “What _could_ have made her say that?”

Seunghyub shrugs, too lost in brooding and self-pity to bother pointing out his so-called friends’ unconvincing attempts at sympathy. Instead, his mind flashes back to yesterday’s uncomfortable date and the same look of disappointment on his now-ex-girlfriend’s face as she decided to break it off between them. Followed by the same old script that all boiled down to one meaning behind sugar-coated words: He’s not what they thought, and wished he was.

“We’re high schoolers. Our generation thrives on the concept of superficiality.” Seunghyub whines petulantly. “So shouldn’t my looks matter more than my brains or personality?”

“Seunghyub-ah,” Seokjin says fondly, “in your case it’s a little... _different_.”

“Yeah, your lack of a brain and terrible personality trumps over that pretty face any day,” Jaehwan snickers, stone cold words shooting an arrow into Seunghyub’s already fragile ego. “Like Seokjin. Except he’s a really fucking good actor, so you can’t tell.”

“I’m going to take that last statement as a compliment,” Seokjin smiles, seemingly pleased for a millisecond before dropping the pleasantries altogether, raising his chin to look down condescendingly at Jaehwan. “But you’re going to need to retract that statement on my intelligence considering I’m the only one out of you idiots to _ever_ breach the top 10 academically.”

“That was just one time during middle school, that’s nothing to be proud of— OW!” Junghwan immediately halts, face falling into his desk when Seokjin’s hand comes flying towards the back of his head. It’s a scene that happens so frequently that the rest of them doesn’t really bat an eyelash at Seokjin’s volatile display of dominance anymore.

“As I was _saying_ ,” Seokjin clears his throat. “Jaehwan is right. Your image is swoon worthy and all, but that all runs down the drain once they actually get to know you.” Seunghyub suddenly chokes, another imaginary arrow shooting at his already shattered self-esteem as Seokjin clicks his tongue. “It’s practically a scam.”

Seunghyub scowls. “If my personality is that bad then why are we still friends?”

“Birds of a feather flock together?” Seokjin smiles, without shame. “Even if my feathers are the only one dusted in gold and shined to perfection.”

“He is _definitely_ going to die alone,” Jaehwan mutters to Seunghyub, hiding his face behind his palm. “It’s so, so sad.”

Seokjin glares. “And you’re going to die today if you keep up with that attitude. Don’t test me.”

“Okay, okay.” Jaehwan compromises. “We’re all assholes _and_ we’re all going to die alone.”

“I hate you all,” Seunghyub groans and buries his face back into his desk, feeling none the better. In fact, they’ve definitely made him feel even _worse_. Then again, Seunghyub’s constant naivety in thinking he can rely on these assholes to be his therapist is probably the biggest testament to their claims that he’s a first class idiot.

“Enough with the pity party,” Kwangjin laughs, still the only one amused at this fiasco, and nudges at Seunghyub’s thigh again. “Stop acting like you’re some tragic lead of a bad high school drama. It’s nauseating.”

“To be fair, he’s already sitting in the protagonist seat,” Jaehwan points out. Unfortunately, they’re all tragically weeaboo enough (by Seokjin’s influence of course) to understand the reference. “So by that logic, he _is_ the lead and _we’re_ the extras.”

“Speak for yourself,” Seokjin protests, as expected. “I am _not_ an extra.”

“You’re an understudy for a first year and your ego is still as amazing as ever—OW!” Junghwan’s face falls back into his desk when he receives another resounding smack from Seokjin. It’s well deserved this time though. None of them understands how Seokjin lost the role to some boxy smiley first year. Seokjin just prefers to avoid the topic altogether; he doesn’t like confrontations (Seunghyub can heavily relate).

“Would you guys date me... if you were those girls?” Seunghyub suddenly asks.

“What the fuck?” is Kwangjin’s immediate response, groaning at the notion while Junghwan scrunches his nose in mutual distaste at the thought. Seunghyub is just sorely offended at this reception over a simple question. Assholes, all of them. Here he is, in all his vulnerability, looking for comfort and validation — which they are clearly obligated to give him because isn’t this the point of friendship??? — and yet they continue to turn a blind eye while trampling all over his dignity.

“He’s lost it.” Jaehwan stares at him like he’s the only one in this group with a few screws loose. “He’s really lost it.”

“It’s a serious question,” Seunghyub pouts, raising his head to look at them expectantly, “so would you?”

Seokjin winces. Actually, winces. There’s pity in his eyes; the kind that Seunghyub doesn’t want. “For your sake, I think it’s better if you don’t—”

“Definitely not,” the rest of them says in unison and Seokjin watches as the last light in Seunghyub’s eyes dies and the latter slumps back depressively into his desk. Ego bruised and heavily reconsidering their friendship.

“I hate you all.”

 

_Monday, 1:15 P.M._

“Is he going to finish that?” Jaehwan asks, eyeing the untouched bowl of seaweed soup on Seunghyub’s tray while Seokjin frowns disapprovingly. Don’t get him wrong, he’s an advocate for not wasting food and he definitely has nothing against the canteen ladies. (“Okay.” Junghwan snorts. “That’s a filthy fucking lie, everyone knows you’re still salty over that one time you got food poisoning.”). But no really, the fact that Jaehwan still has the stomach to consume such low quality dishes even after being fed with Seokjin’s superior version quite frankly, offends him.

Kwangjin turns to look at Seunghyub, who is still lying in the exact same position as he did in class, staring blankly into nothingness to match the gaping void in his heart. “Are you going to finish it?”

The boy doesn’t answer, so his silence is automatically converted into approval in Jaehwan’s head, who happily takes the bowl for himself. Seunghyub thinks Jaehwan should really take a lesson on consent, but still doesn’t move a muscle to stop him, all while Seokjin continues to stare at them both judgmentally.

“You guys are the literal epitome of ‘losers’, and it’s breaking my heart.”

“What heart?” Junghwan snickers in comfort, sitting far away enough from Seokjin to be safe from a smack. But not safe enough to escape Seokjin mouthing a reminder of their arrangement. (In the not so far future, Junghwan solemnly swears that he will never promise any week’s worth of food as payment to Seokjin, ever again.)

“Yah,” Kwangjin says, keeping his eyes on Seunghyub. “Don’t you dare skip band practice again just because of this.”

The boy ignores his friend. Instead, his attention remains transfixed on a window near the ceiling to maintain the image of his miserableness. That said, despite looking otherwise, it’s actually not heartbreak that Seunghyub feels (he’s not that easily attached, try again), but something more akin to disappointment he supposes.

“Relationships are a lie. Love is a lie. I’ll just be single for life.”

“ _Please_. We all know you’re going to date another girl soon and let the cycle repeat all over again,” Seokjin quips, idly placing another piece of meat on his lettuce and shoves the entire wrap cleanly into his mouth. It’s a sight to behold really, no matter how many times any of them have seen it, to watch Seokjin devour pretty much anything that is the size of his palm with ease. Seunghyub wishes he could eat his feelings the same way.

“Yeah, so before you throw yourself into self-inflicted heartbreak once more,” Kwangjin says with a smile, “could you at least have the decency to put _some_ effort in keeping the club that you started alive?”

Seunghyub doesn’t how to respond to the direct jab on his conscience so he resorts to coughing his guilt away instead. Seokjin meanwhile, hums in agreement with Kwangjin, voice muffled by the new wrap that just filled his cheeks, and then promptly downs it just as fast.

“This isn’t one of your mokbang streams, calm yourself,” Jaehwan says under his breath. Seokjin throws him a stink eye in response as he continues to make another wrap for himself. Jaehwan, ever equally a petulant child as Seokjin, drinks his (Seunghyub’s) seaweed soup with renewed vigour just to spite the other boy.

“This is why nobody thinks we’re cool.” Junghwan pouts, as if he wasn’t also a major contribution to the reputation of this ragtag group. “Look at you all.”

“You’re like, the _least_ cool person out of all of us,” Jaehwan shoots back, a string of seaweed sticking out from his lips that makes Seokjin grimaces.

“Please, he was never even ‘cool’ in the first place,” Seokjin says, absentmindedly taking a piece of tissue from his pocket and wipes Jaehwan’s mouth clean as they snicker at Junghwan in unison. “If anything, we’re stooping down to your level to make you feel better. Aren’t you glad to have good friends like us?”

Junghwan closes his eyes in silent prayer, repeating a holy mantra in his head that says he should be the better man and let this go. This sudden practice of self-restraint definitely has nothing to do with the fact that he’s still on probation for beating up one of their classmates with a bag of scallions earlier this month. No, no. Lee Junghwan is a new man that believes in karmic retribution and you goddamn bet he’ll be there to witness every second of their impending downfall.

“What’s the point of being cool anyways, you’ll still be left behind in the end,” Seunghyub pitches in, only to remind them that he should be the center of attention right now because hello? Where is his pity? Or is that still clearly asking for too much from these heartless assholes.

“Why don’t you write a song about it,” Kwangjin suggests, in another attempt to goad his friend into returning to their club. “Get her to open her eyes on what she’d missed...?”

It’s a genuine advice. So he doesn’t understand why Seokjin looks like he’s obviously trying not to spit out the food in his mouth and Jaehwan who’s snorting no less subtly. He frowns at them to quieten down because it looks like Seunghyub is finally considering the proposal to return to the club.

“I could, couldn’t I?” Seunghyub hums in contemplation. “But… isn’t that just more wasted effort in the end? Cause I sure as hell ain’t taking her back.”

That, apparently, was the last straw. Because Kwangjin’s eyes narrow into slits as his mouth curved into another smile, the one that’s accompanied by a dark aura looming ominously over his presence. They all tend to forget that Kwangjin only has the patience to ‘play nice’ for so long.

“Lee Seunghyub,” he starts, voice eerily clear and calm. “I don’t care whether you want to take back your thousandth ex or not. But I’d like to see you taking your irresponsible ass back to the clubroom this afternoon. Would that still be a problem?”

Seunghyub is highly aware that, at first impression, he looks the most intimidating out of everyone here. (According to Jaehwan, he’s suffering from a case of ‘Resting Douche Face’. Though that feels more like one of Jaehwan’s attempts to shit on people’s ego in general.) However, anyone that actually gets to know them as a whole, will gradually come to realise that Kwangjin, his best friend with the constant smile that charms ladies left and right, is the actual definition of silent terror.

So naturally, the only appropriate response that the boy elicits from Seunghyub is a bob of his adam apple, gulping in fear as he stutters in acquiescence. “N-Nope. I’ll be there. Haha.”

 

_Monday, 5:07 P.M._

As much as Seunghyub’s friends like to pick on him for constantly being overly dramatic about his love life, Seunghyub wants to scoff back at them about how his entire club is also filled with dramatic idiots. He really only started skipping practice around like, what? Tuesday last week? And they all started acting like he’d abandoned them to the mercy of the administration office or something.

Still, he supposes that it’s all excuses in the end. Because he _is_ the club president after all, and he _should_ technically, be the most dedicated member by default. But once one day became two, and then three, Seunghyub just kept prolonging his absence until he no longer knew when it would be appropriate to show his face again. (Like he said, Seokjin isn’t the only one that hates confrontations.)

Another reason that contributed to Seunghyub’s hesitance on returning to the club was, well, the transition. Sure he’d been friends with these losers since middle school, but their club was still newly established, all stemming from the spontaneity of a second year Seunghyub who was desperate to escape boredom. It shouldn’t have been too hard either; before this, they’ve already played around once or twice, maybe covered half a song or two.

But as with every decision he’d made in his life, Seunghyub either overestimated his capacity to commit or underestimated the level of commitment others expected from him. In this case, the club fell under both categories. Perhaps it was only Seunghyub who wanted to screw around, or perhaps the official declaration of their little band as a real school-approved club birthed a bond of determination and dedication between the boys that didn’t quite extend to Seunghyub. Either way, his heart was in a different place and he’s not exactly sure if he can tell them that.

So he doesn’t. Because true Lee Seunghyub culture is keeping all of his insecurities bubbling in a boiling pot that’ll simmer and spill little by little and hope that it doesn’t tip over all at once. _What an outstanding role model_ , he knows right.

“Hyung!” Jaehyun cries when Seunghyub enters the room, bouncing over to the older dramatically. “You’re actually here! After all this time—”

“—It’s only been a week,” Seunghyub quickly interjects in his defence.

“It’s been like, _forever_ ,” Jaehyun ignores him and continues on anyways. Seunghyub had almost forgotten the younger boy’s flair for hyperboles. “I thought you’d _never_ come back.”

“That’s... a bit excessive,” Seunghyub pouts, patting Jaehyun’s head for good measure. “Of course I was coming back.”

“Would you?” Kwangjin deadpans. “If I didn’t nagged you to come today, would you though?”

Seunghyub forces a laugh, loud and awkward. Because Kwangjin’s definition of ‘nagging’ clearly equates to something much more terrifying for Seunghyub, but let’s not talk about that. “Okay, point taken. I am sorry. Now let’s get started hm?”

“Uhhhhhhhhh…” Jaehyun drones, eyes darting around the room to do a headcount and then shakes his head at Seunghyub, “we can’t.”

Seunghyub, naturally, is confused. Considering Jaehyun is always the first to jump into a jam session whenever he gets the chance. “Why not?”

“Hweseungie isn’t here yet,” Jaehyun informs him, like it’s something he should’ve already known.

“Whose ‘Hweseungie’?” Seunghyub asks, unfamiliar with the foreign name. But he doesn’t need an answer because right on cue, they all started to hear hurried footsteps nearing closer in the hallway, until the club room’s door slides open to reveal a panting, baby-faced kid wearing their exact uniform.

“Sorry I’m late! My teacher asked me to help carry some stuff to the faculty office so—”

“It’s fine, just come in.” Kwangjin smiles, and waves him over for introductions as Seunghyub sizes him up.

The kid’s short. Well not that short but definitely shorter than Jaehyun, and standing next to Kwangjin only makes him appear that much smaller in stature. He has these round (probably squishy too) cheeks and bright eyes blinking in nervousness as Seunghyub inspects him from head to toe. All Seunghyub can conclude at first impression is, by a lack of better words, who is this smol child and what sort of temptation did these devils use to lure him in?

“This is Hweseungie.” Jaehyun hops over to squeeze the first year’s shoulders from behind as a gesture of support. It doesn’t seem to help the kid’s nerves though. “He’s been your stand-in hyung.”

“What? This kid?” Seunghyub says in surprise. Perhaps it’s his tone or the wrong choice of words but the younger boy jumps slightly at the question. He can almost hear Seokjin’s voice chiding him about being nice. _I am nice_ , he bites back at inner-Seokjin.

“Yes, he’s actually pretty good,” Hun chimes in, but his attention still hasn’t detracted from fine tuning his precious guitar in an obscure corner. “You’d know that if you showed up _once_ in awhile.”

“Okay, can we all calm down with the guilt tripping,” Seunghyub raises his hand in defence, then turns toward Hun. “Especially _you_. Was kicking my ass yesterday not enough?”

The younger boy had the audacity to pretend like he’s giving it some thought. “Nope,” he concludes, and looks at Seunghyub dead in the eyes. “I might just need to blow you up in real life as well.”

Seunghyub normally welcomes death threats like the morbid humour enthusiast that he secretly is; embraces it even. But when he looks into the murderous intent behind those deceptively droopy, tired eyes, his mind flashes back to the amount of times a D.Va user by the name of ChashireHun mercilessly dropped a self-destructive robot suit on his character’s face and suddenly, there’s a shiver that quakes down his spine.

“Hold on,” Seunghyub says, forcefully changing the subject, “ _how_ did this kid even join the club without me knowing?”

Jaehyun shrugs and gestures over to Kwangjin. “Hyung said he’d handle it somehow.”

“Remember that paper I made you sign last week?” Kwangjin reminds him, and Seunghyub blinks, trying to retrieve the memory. Yeah, maybe Kwangjin did hand him something during one of their breaks and promised that he’d stop nagging Seunghyub for the day if he signed it, and... _oh_. Looks like Jaehwan isn’t the only one that needs a lesson on consent.

“...Well, what the hell, I suppose,” Seunghyub sighs without protest because it’s just easier to accept reality. Then, he turns toward the kid, who visibly snaps his feet and straighten his back as if he was a soldier in the army. Seunghyub squints. “Uh, what was your name again?”

“I’m Yoo Hweseung!” the boy says, almost shouting, and immediately bends down in a full 90 degree bow to Seunghyub. Maybe it’s because Seunghyub was never really raised in a strict household, but the extreme display of courtesy makes him internally convulse with discomfort. “It’s nice to meet you sunbaenim. Please take care of me.”

“Okay… no need to be so tense.” Seunghyub then frowns at the rest of them. “What did you assholes say about me to make him scared like this?”

“Nothing,” Hun says, lips thinning into a smirk, “clearly you don’t realise your reputation precedes you hyung.”

Jaehyun shamelessly chuckles in agreement. “And it just so happens that we didn’t dismiss any of the rumours, that’s all.”

Seunghyub groans. Of course all the rumour mills about him will start circulating again once the news got out that he broke up with another girl. He can also bet with certainty that he has either Seokjin’s gossip-prone tendencies or Jaehwan’s unfiltered motor mouth to thank for this.

“Look. Don’t believe what you hear kid. Especially from _them_.” Seunghyub squints at his club members. “Just be chill and we’ll get along fine.”

“Okay sunbaenim,” Hweseung nods, shoulders slightly sagging down from relief, and then looks over to everyone else in the room, as if he’s waiting for someone to give him instruction or direction on what he should do. Seunghyub really can’t help the fizzy, fluffy feeling in his chest that’s tugging a small smile on his lips. The kid really is too cute.

“Okay let’s get everything else set up first,” Seunghyub says as he pats Hweseung’s back, urging the younger boy to follow him. “And then you guys can catch me up on what you’ve been working on.”

 

_Monday, 5:47 P.M._

Returning to the club was one thing, but adapting to a new vocalist _sharing_ his parts is another. While Seunghyub is shamelessly grateful that his workload has lessened, he knew next to nothing about working with another voice in the band. Luckily, in Seunghyub’s absence and Hweseung’s recent addition, all they did was a run through of past songs with the boy taking over the lines everyone thought suited his voice better; so Seunghyub already had his work cut out for him.

(“You’re welcome,” Hun says dryly, and then recoils in disgust when Seunghyub sends him some heart fingers. The reaction left Jaehyun cackling at his face and Seunghyub pouts. Why is everyone shitting on his feelings today?)

When it came down to the execution, Hun wasn’t lying, the kid actually did pretty well considering he’d met Seunghyub for the first time today as well. The boy definitely carried a confidence in his voice that wasn’t present in his demeanour, and he even figured out his own cues with the harmonies, at times matching himself to Seunghyub’s voice so seamlessly that the rest of the members were surprised as well.

(“ _Ayeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ ,” Jaehyun drones, wiggling his brows at Hweseung at the same time that Hun whistles, impressed. Hweseung nods, laughing shyly under the newfound praise from his upperclassmen.

“Let’s do that from now on,” Kwangjin declares, taking his pencil to scribble a note of the new arrangement on the music sheet by his side. “You can go a little lower on the last note though.”

“Yeah… that was nice kid,” Seunghyub smiles fondly at the boy. He thinks he likes the way Hweseung bashfully hide a hand behind his neck as his cheeks rises at the older boy’s words, dusted in pink from a mix of humbleness and gratitude.)

So thankfully, Seunghyub can say that his dreaded return wasn’t as terrible as he’d overthought it to be. Until they’d left him to clean everything up because all of them somehow had prior arrangements to tend to. Though Seunghyub is _pretty_ sure that this is just their way of getting back at him for taking an unapproved hiatus, he supposes it’s only fair that he takes it and sighs as they all slip out of the clubroom one by one.

Except for Hweseung.

“You know you don’t have to stay right?” Seunghyub reminds the boy as he rolls up some of the cables on the floor.

“I know…” Hweseung replies from the other corner of the room, picking at some stray scraps of paper and throws it in the trash. “I’ll feel really bad if I leave now though...”

Seunghyub doesn’t know whether to laugh at the fact that he’s being pitied by a first year or that the kid still has a conscience after a week of hanging out with this club. He ends up laughing regardless. “Well I’m not going to lie, I’m glad you’re staying. They’re a really messy bunch. I would’ve _died_ by myself.”

“I’m glad to help, sunbaenim.” Hweseung absentmindedly answers.

Seunghyub knows he isn’t really a people’s person like Seokjin or attentively sharp like Hun. But just from watching the kid out of the corner of his eyes, he’s pretty sure he can see some internal turmoil going on there. He’s starting to think there’s a reason the boy is distracting himself under the guise of helping out Seunghyub.

“Is there something on your mind?”

Hweseung goes silent for a while, before shaking his head, lips pursed into a tight smile. “It’s nothing.”

“Sure? You want to talk about it?” Seunghyub asks. When the tension in the younger boy’s frame doesn’t seem to cease, he sighs. “Personally, I like sharing my problems with other people. Doesn’t it make you feel better to let it all out?” The older boy continues with a smile, in hopes that it’ll make him seem less intimidating. Because apparently, he can _“look like you’re out for blood”_. What is that even supposed to mean Seokjin?

The younger boy looks at Seunghyub, mouth almost parting to speak but he stops himself again, resorting to just staring at the floor instead. Seunghyub knows that he probably shouldn’t press this any further, but it kind of makes the older boy sad to see such a bright child so eaten up by his own feelings to the point that he’s too afraid to express it.

“If it’s judgement you’re worried about, don’t worry.” Seunghyub keeps his eyes on the boy. At the very least he wants to make it clear that he’s willing to listen. “I’m not going to judge you kid. I don’t know you well enough to do that.”

“I… uh,” Hweseung finally speaks, avoiding Seunghyub’s gaze as he contemplates over what to say. “I… don’t know, if I... just,” a pause, “I… might not… only like… just girls?”

“Oh.” Seunghyub blinks, like an idiot. “that’s cool.”

There’s probably a million better ways he could’ve responded to that, but Hweseung seems more than surprised at how calmly he reacted. “Really? You’re… you’re not—”

“Relax kid, I got a few friends that swings the other way,” Seunghyub grins, walking over to sit on a chair near the boy. “And you don’t seem as annoying as them so that’s already a positive.”

“...Thank you?” Hweseung says, a little confused but there’s a tug of a small smile on his lips so Seunghyub counts this as a win. He pats the other chair next to him in a gesture to invite the younger boy to sit down as well.

“Have you told the others?” Seunghyub tilts his head. “Because they’d be fine with it. Just so you know.”

“I’ve… only told Jaehyun hyung,” Hweseung admits, fiddling with his thumbs. “But thank you. That’s reassuring to hear.”

Seunghyub hums thoughtfully, not at all surprised. He’d known Jaehyun the longest, and while the younger may seem rather overbearing at times, he’s easily the most approachable out of everyone here and can also be a trusted confidant when it came down to it.

“You’re still so young,” Seunghyub says sagely, like he isn’t only a few years apart from the boy. “Feelings are complicated, you’ll figure them out as you go. Don’t stress over it too much.”

Hweseung slowly nods in response, taking in Seunghyub’s words at his own pace. Seunghyub doesn’t even know where this sudden wisdom came from really. He supposes screwing up your own life makes it much easier for you to tell others how to not do the same.

“Well, since we’re dumping our baggage, I guess it’s my turn.” Suddenly, there’s a pair of hand swiftly catching Hweseung’s shoulder, turning him towards Seunghyub, whose face is suddenly way too close and staring at him too intently. “Am I handsome?”

“W-What?” Hweseung sputters out of shock.

“Look at me closely, do you find me attractive?”

Seunghyub’s eyes are soft, but the gaze he has on Hweseung feels… intense, enough to make the younger gulp out of nervousness. Up close and personal, Hweseung notices a lot more of his facial features, from the serious draw of his eyebrows to the sharp bridge of his nose. But when his eyes trail down to the curve of smooth lips, he realises he doesn’t know how to translate any of these thoughts into words considered socially acceptable so: “I… uh… I guess?”

“Wow kid, you’re going to be a real heartbreaker when you start dating,” Seunghyub pouts, finally pulling away so Hweseung could catch his breath (he was holding his breath?). There’s something childishly cute about the way he looks so disappointed with the younger’s response. “Is my face finally losing its appeal or something? There goes the last source of my self-confidence I guess.”

“No! You’re handsome sunbaenim!” Hweseung quickly reassures the older, at the expense of his cheeks quickly colouring at his own honesty. “Kind of… my type even.”

“Thanks for the stroke of ego kid, but let me just tell you now that ‘this’.” Seunghyub waves a circle around his face. “This is actually useless. Everything you’ve seen in dramas is a lie. In relationships nowadays, girls... people— nobody cares about how attractive I am. If I don’t live up to their image of me... I get dumped.”

Hweseung swallows, rather taken aback by the older boy’s sudden rant. “I’m sure it’s not that bad…”

“But it _is_ ,” Seunghyub sighs, head turning towards the ceiling dramatically. “Don’t you know my nickname is ‘The One Week Curse’? Everybody dumps me after a week, just like clockwork. At this rate, I’m going to die forever alone.”

“Don’t be so depressing sunbaenim,” Hweseung softly laughs, mouth wide despite his efforts to contain himself. “I’m sure you’ll find someone that’ll like you for who you are.”

“Kid,” Seunghyub smiles back at the younger boy. He admits, he’s rather endeared over the non-stop encouragement so far, “you’re really nice and all, but this is real life, not fairy tales. The chances of lasting and successful relationships are close to _none_.” He fakes a little sob. “Especially for me.”

Hweseung pouts. “Well maybe if you fixed your attitude then your chances might improve a little.”

“Oh? Is that snark I sense from you? C’mere,” Seunghyub grins, playfully pulling the first year’s into a chokehold and ruffles his hair in retaliation. Hweseung yelps and tries to push his hand away, but it only makes Seunghyub rub at the younger’s scalp even harder, laughing at the nest of hair that he’d made. “Looks like you’re going to fit in just fine with those assholes at this rate.”

“I said I was joking,” Hweseung sniffs, patting the minor ache in his head when Seunghyub lets him go. There’s a small part of him though, that is quite satisfied with succeeding in making the older boy laugh. “But sunbaenim, I really believe you’ll find someone who won’t leave you.”

For once, the pessimist inside Seunghyub doesn’t really know what to say. No heavy sighs, no desperate counter arguments and no convoluted attention-seeking attempts. Because this first year kid and his cheek raising smile and encouraging words wasn’t just warming Seunghyub’s heart, but even worse, it’s giving him _hope_.  

 

_Monday, 6:00 P.M._

“Then give me seven days.”

“What?” Hweseung blinks, doe eyes looking even more lost than ever. And truthfully, Seunghyub doesn’t know what he’s doing either; doesn’t understand the words that are coming out of his mouth. But for some reason, he doesn’t find it in himself to stop.

“Seven days.” Seunghyub says with a shrug, like it’s no big deal. “Date me for a week. If you don’t break up with me before then, I’ll believe you.”

“I’m confused.” Hweseung’s brows are knitted as he slowly digests the older boy’s brazen suggestion. “Is this… are you asking me out?”

“I guess, yeah?” Seunghyub grins. “What do you say?”

Hweseung eyes dart around the room nervously, unsure of how to respond. “Wouldn’t asking a girl be better? Why me?”

“Out of the question. The girls around here _clearly_ have a thing against me, or something.” Seunghyub pouts, nudging the younger boy’s shoulder with his own. “Besides, it’s more convenient to ask someone like you. You’re cute and we already go to the same school.”

Hweseung turns his face towards the ground, trying to focus on the matter at hand and not over the fact that the older boy is possibly suggesting he’s… desirable enough for a relationship. He refuses to be swayed so easily by such a casual compliment. “...This sounds more like you’re trying to use me to prove a point.”

“Does it? Shit, sorry,” Seunghyub apologises, an earnestness that takes Hweseung by surprise. “Then how about… uh, think of it as an experiment, if you will.”

“An experiment,” Hweseung says flatly.

“Yeah! You get to find out if you _really_ like guys and I get to find out if I’m a horrible human being that doesn’t deserve love. Win win.”

Hweseung gives Seunghyub a nervous look, remaining hesitant. “Sunbaenim… I don’t know… this could be a bad idea.”

“C’mon. Please?” Seunghyub begs, suddenly leaning closer again as he takes the younger boy’s hands in his. “You can always break it off if I’m a terrible boyfriend? Hm? Hm?”

“Well…” Hweseung sputters, resolve wavering under the close proximity of their faces. “I guess I don’t have anything to lose?”

“Great!” Seunghyub grins, releasing Hweseung’s hands to extend an open palm. “Now hand over your phone.”

Hweseung blinks at him wildly. “What? Why?”

“So I can give you my number?” Seunghyub states as a matter-of-factly, and then shakes his head. “Geez kid, cluelessness is only cute to an extent. Don’t push your luck.”

“...Okay.” Hweseung purses his lips into a thin line, taking out his phone and places it in the older’s awaiting palm.

“Great,” Seunghyub says, after he added Hweseung’s number to his contacts and texted his own back. “Alright, well I think you can leave first. I’ll lock up the room myself.”

“Okay,” Hweseung nods as he takes back his phone, and quickly retreats to the door. He doesn’t realise how hot his face was burning until he felt the breeze from outside fanning his face. “Well, um…” the boy pauses, dipping his head in a slight bow. “Bye sunbaenim!”

Seunghyub waves him off, watching fondly as the boy quickly exits the room and listens to the same pacing footsteps he’d heard a while ago. The sound continues to echo as Hweseung rushes down the stairs as well, and Seunghyub imagines he’s carrying the same blush from before til now, completely flustered out of his mind.

 _Cute_. He thinks, probably for the millionth time today.


End file.
